The Dating Sims
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: Have you ever wondered what's your life will look like if it's a game? Or what if the world works like in a video games? And if it is a game, which genre will you choose?
1. Game Start

**Chapter 1**

**Game Start**

Have you ever wondered what's your life will look like if it's a game? Or what if the world works like in a video games?

Well, it seems like I'm about to find out myself.

It was just a normal weekends, Pyrrha just went out for her morning jogs, Ren get dragged away by Nora to the cafeteria, and me? I was going to sleep until noon. It's weekends and I finished all of the assignments we have, I deserve this rest.

But when I open my eyes, there's darkness every where. I looked around, but there's nothing at all, no walls, no roof, not even a floor. I'm literally floating in this darkness.

The only thing here is me, and a text box floating in the air

**[ DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME? ]**

**[ YES ] [ NO ]**

I was surprised of course. But somehow, the surprise only last for a few second.

Is this a dream?

Well, I did want to play a game before I went to sleep last night, but it was already too late at night plus I am sleepy. Maybe It's affecting my dream.

It ask me if I want to play a game, of course I am. If I don't I won't have a dream like this.

I touched the yes box and the texts change.

**[ PLEASE INSERT YOUR NAME ]**

**[ _ _]**

An extra box popped out, and Just like I was told, I typed my name to the box.

**[ C]**

As soon as I finished typing my name a new box show up.

**[ YOUR NAME IS [ ] IS THAT CORRECT? ]**

**[ YES ] [ NO ]**

I choose yes and all the box disappeared.

After waiting for a few second, a new box appeared. Followed by some cheerfull back ground music.

**[ YOU HAVE BEEN REGISTERED AS GAMER JAUNE ]**

**[ SAVING… ]**

Wait? what? I typed Jaune Arc, why is it registered as Gamer Jaune? Cancel! Cancel!

**[ THE DATA HAVE BEEN SAVED ]**

Ouch! Well, At least they got the Jaune right…

**[ WELCOME TO THE GAME, GAMER JAUNE ]**

A new box appeared and unlike the previous one, this one began to fading all by itself and replaced by some new boxes.

**[ NEW GAME ]**

**[ FRIEND LIST ]**

**[ MESSAGES ]**

**[ OPTION }**

Friend List?

Is that mean there's another people having the same dream?

Curiously, I clicked See Other Players and a list of name appeared. Let's see, there's three other player other than me and their name is… Jaune?

**[online] [Papa Jaune ]-[ A loving father ]**

**[online] [Suicide Jaune ]-[ A Depressed Boy ]**

**[online] [GrimmKing Jaune ]-[ The King of Grimms ]**

Why are all of their name are Jaune? Is this game exclusive for us Jaunes? And what's this Papa and Suicide? This Grimmking sounds cool though. Do they get their name randomly registered like me? That'll explain Suicide Jaune's name. No one will name themselves like that. They also have titles, Papa Jaune sounds like an oldman, Suicide Jaune is Emo? And Grimmking Jaune title's cool.

They're all online, that means I can contact them.

I went back to the main menu and went to the messages box, it'll be fun if we can contact each others dream.

But when I tried to click it, there's an error message popping out, followed by a warning message about you can't access this feature yet.

**[ERROR]**

**[YOU HAVE NOT UNLOCKED THIS FEATURE YET]**

I can't access it for now. And there's no explanation on how to unlock it. Let's just skip it for now.

The last box is Option, I usually doesn't change the setting when I play a game. But this is not a normal game, so let's check it out.

**[ERROR]**

**[YOU HAVE NOT UNLOCKED THIS FEATURE YET]**

What? Even Option is still locked? This game is awfull.

Without any other option left, I clicked New Game and a list of games genre appeared.

**[ First Person Shooter ]**

**[ Role Playing Game ]**

**[ Dating Sims ]**

**[ Fighting Game ]**

**[ Puzzle ]**

**[ Trading Card Game ]**

**[ Racing Game ]**

**[ Mons Series ]**

**[ Rhytm Game ]**

**[ Construction And Management Games ]**

**[ Mini Games ]**

I whistled in delight, I take back what I just said about this game. They have a tons of choice here.

All of the options seems tempting

For starter let's try RPG.

I clicked the box and a warning appeared.

**[ WARNING! ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CHOOSE RPG? ]**

**[ YES ] [ NO ]**

I choose No

Okay! This game really is awfull! Despite all of the option, There's a chance that I can only choose one of these.

Should I choose RPG? But RPG will take a lot of time to finish, and I don't know when I will wake up from this dream. Dating Sims? Well... I do want to be popular once in a while, but it also take quite a lot of time. Trading Card Game? i played Yugioh back at home, but games like this usually start with a crappy deck. Mons Series... i do like Pokemon.

I give up, most of it need a lot of time to play. I really need to choose wisely.

Now then, which one should I choose?

* * *

**So… Which game should Jaune play? I will leave it to your choice. **

**I kinda bored at work and I forgot to bring my USB with me today so I made this…**

**I made a pool for this, so make sure to vote**


	2. Character Setting

**Chapter 2**

**Character Setting**

**Judging from the poll, many reader choose Dating Sims, followed with RPG if you include the one in the comments. So it's Dating Sims first….**

After thinking about it for a few minutes, I decided to play a Dating Sims.

I have a slight curiosity in this genre.

I have heard some of my friends playing a games with this genre before, but I haven't manage to get my hand on one of it. For some reason you need to be 18 or older to buy these games, I wonder why.

I'm 17 years old now and going to be 18 soon, I guess I can play it now.

I feel a bit worried about playing a game I have never played before, but Since this is just my dream, and The characters in it should be based on my friends or at least someone I know I guess it will be okay.

I choose Dating Sims and the previous option show up

**[ WARNING! ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CHOOSE DATING SIMS? ]**

**[ YES ] [ NO ]**

I choose yes.

The boxes disappearing and a big box with my full body picture is shown.

It seems like a character customization box. Since it's me that's show up on the box it means I'll play as myself isn't it? Nice!

I began to look around the box to see the options available. But not before another Warning box appeared.

**[WARNING! YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO SET UP YOUR CHARACTER BEFORE YOU WAKE UP!]**

**[09 : 59]**

What? Only 10 minutes? Oh! You got to be kidding me! How can you finish customizing your character in mere 10 minutes? I don't even have time to play yet!

I know it's just a dream. But it's really unsatisfying.

Well, enough complaining. The clock is ticking and I'm not even starting.

I took a glance to the timer box to check how many time I have left

**[09 : 40]**

Guess I can't take it easy.

It's just a dream afterall, and I'm going to wake up soon. If I can't really play this, at least I can have fun making the character. In some games, the best part of playing is customizing your character.

Let's make the character stats as funny as I possible.

I resumed to check the box.

There is no visible options, but when I touched my hair another box with a ton of hair style appear.

As I browse over the options, I think that If there's one thing to praise from this game is the amount of customization you can do to your character. I can make my hair Full Afro! Half Afro! Mohawk with antennas! Eiffel Tower!

I can choose any style and adjust the length and color as much as I want.

I can also change my skin to be brown, pale, black, even red and blue.

I can make my ears pointy, make my teeth all fangs, give myself a Faunus traits, this game have too many choice I'm a bit dizzy!

Jokingly, I make my height to be 3 meters tall, and my weight is 2 tons just for laugh. The picture of me began to stretch up and then expanding like balloon. I just need to remove my hair and make my skin white and I become the michelin mascot.

Moving on, When I touched my clothes, at least hundreds of clothing choice appear. I know most of them since it's my own clothes, but it seems like they included all the clothes I have seen before since Ren's clothes are listed here.

The funny part is there's some girls clothes mixed in the option.

I laugh a bit. It reminds me to the bet I made to Pyrrha that one time. I end up have to wear a dress to the dance, but an Arc never going back to their words!

I change my clothes to be a blue version of cardin's armour. Not bad, but not as cool as my current armour. Then I give it prof. Ozpin's coffe mug and cane, prof. Oobleck's unkempt tie and glasses, Prof. Port's mustache, this is really fun!

It's a regret that There's no option to change my gender, I wanted to see how will I look like if by any chance I turned into a girl. Looking at my sisters, I bet I'll be a pretty one.

It just that newer games like this have an option to make your character a girl and still able to have a relationship with the conquerable girls or boys. A Game makers strategy to make more people play their game I guess.

I just hope this game doesn't have any gay route.

As I see my character in satisfication, I took a peek to the timer.

**[00:23]**

Guess the fun is almost over.

After I have fun meddling with my character and make it as funny as I can, I decided to scrap it up and just restore it to it's default look.

You know… Sometimes we went too overboard with customizing our characters and it end up very weird we end up deleting it. It's the same thing.

I guess too many option to customize is not really good either.

I just make a little tiny bit of modification to my little brother.

Hey! Don't judge me! Everyone will do that if they can.

**[00 : 03]**

Time is running out, I guess it's about time to end this.

**[00 : 02]**

I click OK to confirm my character is finished.

**[ 00 : 01]**

It's a regret that I don't have time to play it, but atleast have quite a fun customizing my character.

**[00 : 00]**

Well, time to wake up!

**[WARNING! TIMES UP! ARE SURE YOU WANT TO USE THIS CHARACTER?]**

**[YES] [NO]**

Hey! I though the moment the timer end I'll wake up.

You liar box!

And What can I do? I only have this one character, so Yes I want to use myself.

I choose yes and the timer and the character box disappearing. Like usuall, it's replaced with new boxes.

**[LAST CHOICE! PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER PERSONALITY]**

**[ SPORTY ]**

**[ COOL ]**

**[ SMART ]**

**[ LUCKY PERVERT ]**

What's this? Lucky Pervert? That's sounds funny! Let's choose that one.

Jokingly, I choose **[ LUCKY PERVERT ] **,and as usuall confirmation box appear. I picked Yes again.

**[CONFIRMATION ACCEPTED]**

**[SAVING YOUR SETTING]**

**[PLEASE DON'T TURN OFF THE DEVICE]**

**[SAVE COMPLETE!]**

**[LOADING…..]**

**[WELCOME TO THE WORLD, JAUNE ARC]**

As I see the bright light, I know for sure that I have woke up.

* * *

**Well, i hope you like this chapter. I change the title to match the story but... do you guys have a better sugestion?**

**And... should i make it an AU? **


End file.
